


Oscar Nominations

by e_mors



Series: Make It Good [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oscars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors
Summary: Timmy and Armie react to Timmy being nominated for an Oscar.





	Oscar Nominations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry guys that this is so short and also that it turned into angst. I don't even know how that happened.

They look at the screen and there it is.

„Timmy!” Armie shouts with broad smile across his face, no hint of anything but happiness. 

„Academy award nominee Timothee Chalamet!” he exclaims with fake seriousness.

„Stop it!” Timmy says with a little laugh. It is a joyous moment but Timmy feels in his heart it doesn’t really take away all of the bitterness of just minutes ago when Armie got snubbed. 

„We won’t win anything anyway.” he tries to console Armie.

„You might! I’ll vote for you.” Armie smiles broadly and to show how happy he is he lightly touches Timmy’s ear with his fingers. 

Timmy moves closer and looks him in the eyes. 

Armie’s hand caresses his ear, trails down a little and rests on his neck, gentle and warm. He loves his neck and still remembers how it feels to kiss it. He did it so many times during filming, enough times to build a strong memory that lingers to this day. But with this touch he is suddenly reminded how close he is to lose control when they are alone and intimate like this. Timmy tilts his head a little and fights the urge to close his eyes. He feels exactly the same. They both know it.

„I’ll always vote for you.” Armie says and takes away his hand.

Timmy wants to say how much he wanted Armie to get nominated, he wants to say that it’s Armie who deserves all these awards because Timmy wouldn’t get any of them without Armie being a perfect Oliver to his Elio. 

He wants to say that he doesn’t deserve any awards because most of it wasn’t even acting. 

But most of all he wants to plead _Don’t stop touching me, Armie_. 

Instead saying anything he takes Armie’s hand in both of his and kisses it, first the top of it, finger by finger, knuckle after knuckle, keeping eye contact locked. Armie doesn’t back off, doesn’t take away his hand so he continues by kissing the lines inside the open palm. Then he places the hand on his face. Armie lets him. 

Their phones are vibrating constantly but they just ignore it. 

Armie can’t help but smile. In a moment like this he doesn’t care for the awards, he doesn’t care about anything. All he can think of are these eyes looking into him - so bright, so clear, so.. loving.

He knows that these eyes can dissolve any reason within him, obliterate any trace of common sense, so in need to hide from them he pulls Timmy into a hug. Timmy’s arms immediately dart around Armie’s waist and pull them together even tighter as he burrows his face in Armie’s chest, inhaling deeply. Armie feels with his whole body how Timmy melts in his arms. They keep still a little while, both breathing in the other one’s scent. Their hands circle around each other’s backs. It feels so good but is also so far from what they really want.

„I think you probably need to answer your phone.” Armie whispers into Timmy’s curls „And then we are going out to celebrate.” 

He loosens his grip to let Timmy go but Timmy clings on, his arms tight around Armie’s waist. „Not yet, please.” he bemoans into Armie’s neck. 

In need of bare skin his hands suddenly slide under Armie’s shirt and stroke his bare back making Armie sigh.

„Timmy” Armie warns gently and moves back a little, just enough to see Timmy’s face again. He gently pushes Timmy’s hands away. His eyes turn sad but they both know this is as far as they can go.

„What if this is how I want to celebrate?” Timmy says a little childishly. 

„Let’s make a deal. If you win the oscar we will celebrate _any_ way you want.” Armie attempts to lighten the mood and means it as a joke but he regrets it seconds after the words come out. What a ridiculous idea! Now he’s going to have to count on Timmy losing all the while deep down hoping for him to win. 

Timmy sees it through right away.

„So you really don’t think I can win after all.” 

Looking broken, Timmy takes his phone and walks to the window to go through the messages and make the calls.

The mood is gone, just like that.


End file.
